See You Again
by Go For Gold
Summary: Shin goes to an american university on an exchange programme. And by chance and some luck, he meets the person of his affections for the past few years. Except now, there is nothing left to hold him back. How will he win the heart of the infamous demon commander from hell? Under the evening sky in the chill Autumn wind, he gathered his feelings. "Hiruma Youichi, I love you."
1. Achiven University

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We will be landing in New Haven shortly, please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts. Do remain seated until the seatbelt logo has turned-off."

Shin shut his book and kept in his bag before placing it carefully under the seat of the chair infront. Leaning back, he sat perfectly straight with his eyes closed, waiting patiently for the plane to land.

Slowly, the plane descended, coming closer and closer to the ground below. There was a small bump that jostled everyone in the plane, signalling that they had touched down. As the plane accelerated and deccelerated along the velocity curve, it eventually eased into a comfortable pace and the plane was steered to its intended place on the airport grounds.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to New Haven. The temperature outside is around 15°C, the weather is clear and it is a slightly cloudy day. We hope you have enjoyed your flight, please have a pleasant stay and please come and fly with us again."

Shin remained in his upright position with his eyes closed as people around him stood up and pushed past each other to get out of the plane first. There were a couple of grunts as the passengers retrieved their bags from the baggage compartments overhead and moved out.

After waiting for three minutes, Shin himself got up and took his bag from under the chair. He bowed to all the air-staff as he passed, causing some of the air stewardesses to blush lightly at the politeness from the handsome-featured foreigner.

Clearing smoothly through the customs and baggage claims, Shin stepped out of the airport onto solid ground with his luggage and a subway map and city map in hand. He breathed a sigh, he was fine with flights but he still would rather solid ground over anything. Following the signs, he headed in the direction of the subway. Contrary to common belief, Shin actually was pretty good at finding his way around, as long as the map was paper and not digital.

Alighting at Achieven University, New Haven, Shin got off the bus and walked through the grand gates of the renowned school. Students were spread all around the campus, a few groups, a few couplese here and there. Lone students were also loitering about or heading somewhere. One particular student with spiky black hair and headphones stuck him as someone familiar, but that student disappeared around the corner and Shin just shrugged it off.

After asking around in passable English, Shin was led to the principles office by one of the helpful students.

"Mr Shin, from Oujou University I presume? You are here for the two-months exchange?" The principle asked in a formal but friendly tone.

Shin nodded wordlessly and handed the man the required documents and his particulars.

"Welcome to Achieven University." The principle said after looking over the documents. "I heard from your university that you are one of their most hardworking students with not only amazing academic results but also astounding contribution in your co-curricular activity. You should fit in well here at Achieven. Here are the listed times for your classes, and please feel free to join any activity that interests you. I hope you will enjoy your stay here. The vice-principle, Doctor Perforth, will show you to your dorm and have a student show you around the campus."

There was a soft knocking on the door as it was opened.

"There he is. Ryan, this is Mr Shin, I leave him in your care."

With that, Shin was waved out the door to follow Doctor Perforth.

The University was decorated rather beautifully according to Shin, there were trees and bushes all around and the autumn season was giving the leaves varying shades of red and yellow. Several flowers that still bloomed added even more colour to the peaceful sight as maple leaves fell to from the trees.

The vice-principal talked to Shin out of politeness and was glad that this exchange student wasn't one of the talkative types so he only needed to say what was necessary with one or two comments on the scenery.

When they arrived at Shin's home for the next two months, he was led up a flight of stairs to the 5th floor. There were only four rooms on this floor. Doctor Perforth pulled out a key from his chest pocket and unlocked the corner room before handing the key over to Shin.

"We were told that you prefer quiter rooms so we have given you the corner room. It is no smaller or less furnished than the rest."

Shin nodded in appreciation. He was rather hoping for a corner room. It didn't matter if it was smaller or what not.

"Doctor Perforth, you called?" An average height man with green hair arrived, wearing a sleeveless top that showed off his lean biceps.

"Mr Peace, I called for the dorm head. Where is he?" Doctor Perforth asked.

"Sorry Doctor Perforth, the dorm head sent me instead." Alexon Peace grinned and shrugged. "You know how he is. It's practice now. I'll be shot too if I take too long. Let's make this quick?"

"We should rethink who we choose." Doctor Perforth muttered. "That aside, Mr Peace, Mr Shin. Mr Shin, Mr Peace, the assistant dorm head. I am sorry to inform you that the dorm head could not join us, so Mr Peace will show you around instead." Clapping them both on the shoulder, Doctor Perforth headed back to his office to continue minding his own business.

Alexon was the first to speak.

"Hey, I'm Alexon Peace. 23 years year. Design. Assistant dorm head. From New Orleans." He said extending his hand.

"Shin Seijuuro. 22 years old. Second year. Law major. Exhange student for two months. From the Kantou region of Japan." Shin replied equally, maintaining eye contact as he shook the hand extended to him.

"Hmm.. that's interesting. Our dorm head is from the Kantou region too. You know only very few people are allowed on the 5th floor. It's only supposed to be the dorm head, assistant dorm head and VIPS. Since we don't usually have guests, it's usually just me and the dorm head on this floor. You must be some big shot. Welcome, third party!" Alexon slung his arm around his shoulder. Shin being used to the contact from his own schoolmates just let him be.

"Okay, Shin. I'll call you Shin, okay? Put your luggage down and I'll show you around." Alexon winked as Shin pushed his luggage inside the door before locking it and leaving with his new….. floormate.

"That's the indoor sports hall. That's the cafeteria but there are food places all around. That's our magnificent library." Alexon gestured all around as the walked at a rather fast pace, Shin noted.

"The law building is over there. Most of your classes should be in there I think. You can follow the dorm head in the morning. He might not like you walking with him though so I suggest walk behind." Alexon explained as they kept walking.

"Okay we're about done." Alexon said as they made a u-turn. "There's probably something I forgot to show you but my time limit is almost up and we sort of live next door so you can always ask me anything."

'Time limit…' Shin thought. 'Nevermind. He has already showed me the essentials.'

"What are the activities here?" He asked, keeping pace with Alexon.

"Hmm? Oh. Right. That. Er well, I'm really in a rush now. I'm heading to my activity. Oh, this might be good. The dorm head is the captain. Maybe you should just come with to watch. See if you like it." Alexon invited as they made their way to a large field. "Tada. American football." Alexon spread his arms out to the field where practice was currently being conducted.

Without warning, a bullet whizzed between Shin and Alexons' heads.

"F*ing Moss-head! You're two minutes late!" Shouted an all too familiar voice. Shin's heart fluttered.

"Oh come on. I'd like to see _you_ give a tour of this humongous campus in 20 minutes." Alexon whined albeit rather manly-ly.

"Shut up and change! N.O.W." A man with black hair and firearms walked up to them menacingly. Shin's heart almost stopped. What fate was this that he would meet _him_ again. And here of all places.

"Sir, yes sir. I'm going." Alexon jogged to the changing room nonchalantly.

The American football captain and dorm head stood before Shin, and folded his arms.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Exchange programme. However I did not hear about you being at this University, Hiruma-san." Shin finally placed a name to the student he had recognised earlier.

"Hah! You recognise me. The brats back home took a long time to realize that it was me when I first dyed my hair black and took off the piercings." The infamous demon commander of Deimon Devil bats laughed."

"Different?" Shin asked, looking Hiruma up and down. "Stonger and taller perhaps."

"Che. Monster. Here to temporarily join the Achiven Dominators? We don't need half-assed pieces of work though. But knowing you, you aren't that in the least." Hiruma grinned. 'How fun it would be to command this monster.'

"I humbly request to join." Shin said nodding to his senior.

"Suit up. We happen to have line-backer free. You better not have gotten soft." Showing his teeth in a way that was evil and threathening, but strangely attractive to Shin.

"Yes." Shin replied as Hiruma threw him a spare uniform.

"HUDDLE!" Hiruma shouted and his team came scurrying over from wherever they were and Alexon ran out of the changing rooms pulling his jersey over the guards.

"New temp member. Shin Seijuuro. Position linebacker. He will play for us in the game next week if he passes the tests." All the members shuddered. They all remembered _the tests_.

"Seriously?!" Came and exclaimation from Alexon. "Dude, Shin. You got guts."

Shin merely stared at them all and bowed his greeting. What an opportunity, to play alongside the object of his affections for the past few years. He had held himself back in high school due to duty. But now as he was free and that they were on the same team, he had no more reason to hold back any longer.


	2. Hiruma Youichi, I

The sun was beginning to set in New Haven, signalling the end of the day. Shin stood straight up from his bent position and panted as he wiped sweat from his forehead with the already soaked sleeve of his shirt. Being dismissed by Hiruma, the team began packing up the all equipment carefully. Hiruma sat down on a bench, twirling his gun and firing shots at the target that he had specially build for this purpose as he thought.

His workout was very tiring, Shin admitted as he looked off into the distant sunset. Alexon had protested when Hiruma gestured for him to begin the tests, going on about how it was Shin's first day, and jetlag, and that he was probably tired and all that. Even after Shin had started without delay, he was still harping about how Hiruma should give him something lighter for starters. However, he disappeared quickly when Hiruma actually acknowledged him and raised his gun, running his pass routes and practicing tackles as if that was what he had been doing the entire time.

Turning back to watch the ex-blonde and his bad habit as he scribbled notes down on his book, he studied his facial features intently. It was rare that he was able to get to stay so close for so long.

"Well, Mr Shin, you seem to be in better shape than you were two years ago. You pass." Hiruma grinned as he snapped his book shut and rose to his feet.

"I have been doing self-training constantly."

"Hmph." Hiruma picked up his bag as he headed in the direction of the dorms. "Go shower. You stink like someone hung you over a tub full of methane and you're soaked like a cat that got thrown into the middle of a pond."

Shin's head tilted slightly as he tried to picture how wet that particular cat would actually be as he followed behind Hiruma.

~-Shiruma for the win-~

Steam escaped from the dorm bath as Shin opened the door and dried his feet on the mat before stepping out onto the carpeted floor and made his way to his room. It seemed there was a bath on every floor. To his surprise, the bath was actually rather like a hotel's. Smooth and clean marble walls and a tiled floor with patterns. There was even a hair-dryer but he supposed that it was probably one of the student's.

He opened the door and walked into his room. Or what he thought was his room until-

"Ever heard of 'knocking', freak?" Came Hiruma's voice as he shut his laptop and turned to face him.

Shin blinked and looked around. This wasn't right. This definitely wasn't his room. He didn't have guns displayed at the corner, folders and books on the shelf and least of all a Hiruma. Looking back at said man, he noticed that he too had just taken a shower. With hair still slightly wet and with arms folded, Hiruma watched him with sharp eyes. Shin stared, following the a droplet of water as it inched its way down Hiruma's neck and behind his white shirt. Glancing to the side for a distraction, he realised that Hiruma had a bathroom of his own.

"Excuse me, I've entered the wrong room." He bowed his head slightly and headed out, shutting the door behind him.

Hiruma raised his eyebrow at the closed door. He was slightly surprised at the intrusion and at the sight of a bare-chested Shin standing in his room. He wasn't blind. Certainly not stupid. He had seen the way Shin raked his eyes down his neck and also knew he was being watched earlier. He laughed quietly as he heard soft shuffling going to and fro outside his door as the exchange student tried to locate his own room.

"Your room is right opposite, airhead."

"… Thank you."

The sound of the door opposite opening and closing were heard and Hiruma laughed to himself again.

Who would have thought?

~-Shiruma for the win-~

Pulling a shirt over his head, Shin began unpacking. It didn't take long. Shin only brought necessities and he wasn't very particular about sorting and matching of clothes. So his cupboard was pants on the left, shirts in the centre, long sleeves on the right, track pants and towel at the back and jackets all hanged. It was basic really, he never understood why some people seemed to fuss about colour and coordination. It just made things complicated.

And Shin was a simple person. He usually wouldn't be flustered about entering the wrong room. He was always teased about his lack of knowledge in technological areas so he was rather immune to embarrassment. But walking into Hiruma's room was completely different.

He shut the cupboard and picked up his keys, going down the flights of stairs with a steady rhythm. He felt lethargic from the plane ride and his bed had looked tempting, but never would he even dream of skipping a meal. Most people would have eaten by this time so the cafeteria shouldn't be too crowded.

The campus looked even more stunning in the evening with lights of different colours shining on signs and buildings. The cafeteria inside a building that was glowing green.

Shin pushed the door open to a well-lit room and was welcomed by an indefatigable Alexon waving his hands above his head and shouting to him.

"Shin! Hey, Shin! Over here!" The zippy boy seemed to almost fall out of his chair as he leaned out to put himself in clearer view of Shin. As if his shocking green hair and calling didn't attract enough attention.

But then again, that really _didn't _attract attention from Shin. All his eyes could see was the ex-blonde sitting opposite Alexon, chewing his food with a seemingly bored expression on his face. But to the green-haired man's credit, it was his first shout that led Shin to look in his direction in the first place.

When Hiruma looked up at him, Shin looked straight and nodded his greeting. But when Hiruma smirked, Shin almost panicked because he felt his breathing cease momentarily. Sure Hiruma smirked at him before, and he would take it with a blank face, masking his emotions. Though Hiruma had never smirked at him like _that_, he was still shocked at his lack of self-control. Could his feelings for Hiruma be deeper that he initially thought?

Shaking his head to clear it, Shin went to order his dinner before going to join his two seniors. Just as he predicted, the cafeteria was empty except for a few professors in the corner and some students scattered around.

After Shin broke eye-contact, Hiruma returned to his food, while planning the next training schedule on his phone. But inside, he smirked even wider.

"Hey, I was getting worried when you hadn't come down for such a long time. I was afraid that you forgot where the cafeteria was or that I forgot to show it to you or something. I'd feel terrible if you went hungry because of me." Alexon started talking even before Shin sat down.

"Anyway, you were amazing at training today, you passed the tests quite easily! And you're still walking! You should have seen how some of us crawled to bed without even a shower after taking _the tests_. I think there were even a few who just slept on the field." On and on Alexon went as Shin put his first mouthfull in his mouth.

"Oh hey, let me tell you something funny! Do you know why our dorms are called 'dorms' and not 'blocks'?"

Shin shook his head taking a sip from his cup of apple juice.

"Okay, just think for a moment. If the dorms have a dorm head, what would the head of the block be called!?" Alexon burst out laughing at his own joke, while Hiruma rolled his eyes. He had heard this one so many times. Alexon told it to practically everyone he met.

"Blockhead! Haha! Can you imagine anyone calling Hiruma that?" Alexon rested his head on his arm as his fist made thumping sounds on the table. Hiruma and Shin both lifted up their drinks to avoid the liquid overflowing from the table-quake caused by the unwearying thumps of Alexon's fist.

"That is quite true." Shin agreed as he put his cup down when he was sure there were no more aftershocks.

"I bet you'd want to know how I became budd-IES!" Alexon's pitch raised slightly from the kick he received from Hiruma. "Hey, I'm the best friend you've got here." Hiruma scoffed and kicked him again.

"Anyway, you see Hiruma here was picked on during his first year because word got out that he swung the other way. Bullies kept coming onto him. Some leechers too. But no fear! I was there to protect him! Behold the heroic, straght kid Alexon beating up bullies and saving the innocent gay kid who till this day claims to have been able to fend for himself." Alexon ran his fingers through his hair in a pose of coolness.

However, Shin had no doubt whatsoever that Hiruma could definitely fend for himself.

"Hey, Shin." Alexon chimed as he leaned closer to Shin. "Do you have anything against gays?"

"No… not at all." Shin replied, finishing his dinner. "…I myself like a man."

He glanced said man but Hiruma just continued typing on his phone without appearing to have followed the conversation at all.

"Wow. Who's the lucky guy?" Alexon leaned closer.

Shin remained silent and swallowed the rest of his apple juice.

"Not telling, huh?" Alexon sat back, but looked from Hiruma to Shin and back to Hiruma. Something clicked in his head.

"Oh~! I bet it's-" poor Alexon was cut off by shot to the head. There were even less people in the cafeteria now. Students glanced at Hiruma and returned to their food. The professors also paid it no mind.

Shin was stunned, but even more so when Alexon sat back up and rubbed his forehead.

"Ow! That was terribly mean of you. You know how much those hurt!" Alexon pouted. A rubber bullet rollled a little on the floor.

"Shut up, f*cking moss-head. I can't think." Hiruma grunted, resuming plotting their next training.

"Pfft. Yeah right, you just—" Alexon shut up when Hiruma raised the gun again. "O-kay! Nice dinner. Nice evening to be alive, everybody. I'll be turning in now. Goodnight!"

Alexon fled the cafeteria. The other students and professors had also left a little earlier. Shin was now very conviniently alone with Hiruma.

Standing up, Hiruma also made to leave.

Shin helped to return the tray that Hiruma left behind as well as his own before running out after the man. He caught hold of Hiruma's arm and held it fast.

"Follow me." He said to the rather bewildered man and pulled him in the direction of the football field where they practised.

The night view from the grass hill facing the field had a very nice view of the sky as well. The sky was clear this night and the stars were in plain sight. Stopping at the top of the hill he finally turned to face Hiruma who had protested the whole way.

He gazed at the man he had fallen for. His now black hair. His slightly pointed ears. The sharp dip of his jaw. His eyes that were ever-keen, reflecting the moonlight. And he felt suddenly full. Full of words. Full of feelings towards this man.

Hiruma pulled his hand from Shin's now relaxed grasp.

"What is it? I have things to do." Hiruma said placing that hand on his hip and yawning.

It didn't occur to him before, but now that he was standing before Hiruma, he wondered if he actually should have prepared a script beforehand. He wondered if he should have given it more thought. But no, that was not the kind of man he is. He was Shin Seijuuro. Simple. And straightforward.

"Hiruma Youichi, I love you."


	3. I Will Protect You

Hiruma stood silently with his poker face of the year, staring straight at Shin. Startled as he was when Shin dragged him here, he already predicted what would come since Shin pulled him up the hill. Regardless, Hiruma was not used to being on the receiving end of romances. In fact, he hadn't been on any end at all. And here stood the strongest linebacker ever, throwing the most direct confession possible at him. Now… what is the best thing to do?

Shin stood just as silently and calmly, awaiting a response. The chilled autumn wind blew over to them, making the trees sway dramatically and causing more leaves to fall. And then came Hiruma's smirk.

"You'll have to prove it before I answer."

Shin blinked. And then stepped closer to where Hiruma was standing and now staring at him with disbelief. On the inside, Shin smiled. It was just like Hiruma to say something like that and his expression right now was priceless.

"What the shit are you doing?" Hiruma growled as Shin's body drew nearer to his own. He could feel Shin's warm breath on his lips that were a contrast to the cold surroundings. Hiruma stood his ground, not making any movement backwards to where he could see something besides Shin's face.

"Proving it to you." Shin whispered, and suddenly, Hiruma was enveloped by the warmth of Shin's coat. When he took it off was a mystery. But as it rested slightly loose on Hiruma's shoulders, he could smell the masculine scent from its owner. "The weather is cold. You should bring a coat out next time, even for short distances." Shin said seriously as he pulled the hood over Hiruma's head and stepping back so that there was a comfortable distance between them.

Hiruma's mouth was parted slightly in a very small gape as he looked at him incredulously. Seeing that, Shin felt a small smile tug at his lips as he put his hands in his pants pockets since he was now coatless.

"Keep warm, Hiruma-san." And Shin very daringly leaned forward to press his lips lightly against Hiruma's cheek, before strolling rather contentedly back to the dorm.

"Shit!" Hiruma cursed beginning to make his own way back to the dorm. "That bastard threw me off guard!"

And Shin's coat? Still rested on his shoulders.

~-Shiruma for the win-~

After Shin had washed up and took a warm shower to warm himself up, he lay on his bed with a sigh. It was a really long day and he was tired. Thinking of his confession he turned to the side. He got a more positive response than he was expecting and supposed he should count himself fortunate. Besides, who could really expected a straight "Yes, I love you too." from Hiruma? It was a very strange but sweet enough dream to have though.

Shin yawned and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was Sunday so he could sleep in a little. And Shin set his alarm for 8am.

~-Shiruma for the win-~

He opened his door next morning to find his coat hung outside his door by the door knob. Bringing it in and placing it on the table, he made his way back out to the bathroom where the sounds of a hair dryer could be heard.

The bathroom door was open and Shin saw Alexon half-dressed and blowing his hair while humming.

Shin knocked on the door loudly enough to be heard over the hair dryer. Alexon turned his way in surprise.

"Morning, Shin. What are you doing awake at this ungodly hour?" Alexon asked, turning the hair dryer off and pulling on a shirt.

"I'm usually awake earlier than this." Shin replied, making room for Alexon to step out.

"On a freaking Sunday?!"

Upon Shin's silent nod, Alexon gave him the oh-my-god... face.

Shaking his head and waving the appallingness aside, Alexon stepped out of the bathroom.

"The only thing that'll get me out of bed before 12 is the dorm-head. He said that he wanted the equipment cleaned every Sunday before 9." Alexon said as he passed Shin. "Guess whose duty it is today. And oh, that hair dryer's mine but you can use it whenever you want to. Just please don't spoil it." With that, Alexon trudged gloomily down the stairs, groaning all the way and leaving the bathroom free.

As Shin stepped out of the bathroom, he received a shot to his chest. He looked up to see Hiruma with un-spiked hair standing across the hall with an angry look on his face. The sound of the gunshot travelled through the whole building, and students that were roused from their slumber rolled over with their pillows over their ears. It was too early in the morning for this.

"That was for yesterday." Hiruma placed his gun back in his magic compartment that stored at least ten more along with other ammunition.

Shin picked up the rubber bullet from the floor. It did hurt quite a bit.

"Since we're… even now, let's go for breakfast together."

"Don't try to get all chummy with me, Buster."

~-Shiruma for the win-~

Since Shin followed Hiruma, much to his annoyance, they ended up sitting at the same table.

"You don't eat enough." Shin spoke as he begun to eat. His breakfast was about twice of what Hiruma had.

"Who asked you."

"Breakfast is important." Shin said, taking one of his eggs and transferring it to Hiruma's plate, earning himself a glare. Hiruma chose to just ignore it.

"Why did you dye your hair back to black?"

"Use your brain a little. This is America. Being a blonde here is pointless. And I am not going to dye my hair a freakish green like moss-head out there."

"The piercings?"

"Every now and then, but the impact doesn't work here."

"Mmm."

The rest of the meal finished in silence. Hiruma being preoccupied with something else on his phone absentmindedly ate everything on his plate including the egg from Shin that he initially pushed aside. Shin also finished everything on his plate and stood up to help his senior clear the tray again since it became apparent that Hiruma did not bother with such things.

As he placed the trays in their assigned place at the far end of the cafeteria, he heard a crash behind him. He turned to see Hiruma on the floor, the chair he was sitting on toppled over. A group of people were standing over him and one particularly large one promptly poured his drink over his head.

The few early students around shifted further away hurriedly. Most of them knew the terrors of Hiruma and wouldn't do or say anything against him. But there were still a certain few that had skulls too thick and heads too big to mind their own asses who challenged Hiruma. For example, the ones that were crowding around him right now.

"Hey there, faggot. Got a new boyfriend I see. Could you be cheating on your green-haired lover while he's out?" The leader sneered.

Hiruma casually sat up and crossed one leg over the other, not bothering to stand up.

"Oh my, if it isn't the f*cking Buttercup and company. Couldn't say the same for you. How's your girlfriend doing? Oh wait. You've never had one." Hiruma grinned. "Not even close. How many rejections were there again?"

A guttural sound was produced from the big man clutching Hiruma's collar and yanking him forward. "Just because I'm not a little whore like you."

"Please. You'd have to pay any whore double price to even sit on a bed with you." Hiruma rolled his eyes for emphasis. "I heard that your parents went door to door to beg the neighbours to sponsor some money for your plastic surgeory. Your mother was in tears and even made it to my door because the cost was so high since they would have to redo your entire face."

"Oooooo…." Came the others who were dormantly standing around.

"Shut up!" the leader tightened his hold around Hiruma's shirt so that it begun to choke him. "We'll see who need surgeory when we're through with you. Your green pretty boy ain't here to protect you now." Still, Hiruma maintained his grin, arms still lying by the side without a care.

(Outside in the sun, said green pretty boy sneezed. "How does all this mud accumulate in a week anyway?!")

The boys closed in and the first threw a hard punch at the mischievous face, only to be stopped by a tan and strong hand before it made contact with Hiruma.

Buttercup boy looked up in shock. He saw one of his gang groaning on the floor while the other was crying "It's broken! It's broken!" while clutching his side and writhing. His eyes rose and met those of the one who blocked him. And he came face to face with the hard expression of Shin Seijuuro.

Almost any dude would be threathened. But this wasn't any dude. This was an ultra thick-skulled, big headed dude.

"Look at this. Boyfriend number two here to save the day."

Shin tightened his grip on the fist within his grasp until Buttercup boy snatched his hand away quickly with a cry of pain.

"Isn't this nice." Buttercup spat, cradling his hand. "Fags all grouping together to protect you. The king of fags." Hiruma wanted to burst out laughing at the level of that insult. So he did. Not at all bothering to hide it.

Buttercup sent a murderous glare in Hiruma's direction but Shin stepped between them with a stoicness of his own.

There were only four left standing. One lunged at Shin from the side only to experience half the power of the Trident Tackle and crumpling to the floor. The second had lunged for Hiruma only to be kicked in the stomach by a power that rivalled Musashi's. Shin stood protectively over the still guffawing Hiruma as he faced the last two.

Buttercup boy growled and charged at Shin only to have his punch caught again and a snap was heard as Shin threw him over his head, causing him to land with a satisfying thud.

The other students watched the free show as they ate their breakfast. So Hiruma had another friend who could kick ass.

The last one looked at Shin with terror and took a step back. Shin lowered his fists and gestured to the "It's broken!" record and said "It's not broken. But that one might be." He nodded to Buttercup boy.

Finally ceasing his laughter, Hiruma stood up with his usual grin. "It was funny, please take care." He waved and exited the cafeteria as the survivor picked up the boss and the ones who could limp slowly crawled up. The broken record received another kick before he crawled up as well. And peace was restored as Shin left after Hiruma.

They made it a short distance from the cafeteria before Shin caught Hiruma's arm. Again.

"What now?" Hiruma attempeted to yank his hand free but to no avail.

Shin pulled the person of his affections to a nearby bench and made him sit down while Shin knelt before him and took out his towel from his bag and started wiping the juice that was still dripping from Hiruma's hair. He was going to use that towel to wipe his sweat after going for a jog, but he had to wait an hour for his breakfast to digest anyway and he could always go back to get his spare one. The pathways were rather deserted as it was only 8.40 and still considered too early for many students to be awake.

His hand was shoved away by Hiruma who made to stand up, only to be pushed down again.

"I can take care of myself." He stated coldly. Leaning away from the towel every time Shin brought it closer.

"Yes. I know that. But because I love you, I want to protect you." Shin looked at Hiruma with honest and serious eyes. "And I will protect you. Even if you are not bothered and don't need it, I will not stand for you being hurt or insulted."

With that he reached one hand out and held Hiruma's head still with it, bringing the other up to continue drying his hair and face. And without warning, as he brushed his towel over Hiruma's eyes and held it there, Shin leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hiruma's own in a sweet kiss.


	4. Let's go Clubbing

A gasp was in order. Along with a punch to the face, a shot to the head and an "What the f*ck do you think you're doing?!". Hiruma settled for just a shot to the head and stood over Shin who was now half on the floor. With one leg on each side of the linebacker, Hiruma got on his knees and pushed him the rest of the way down.

"Stop surprise attacking me." He said before dropping the used towel on Shin's face and heading to the field to check on Alexon.

Shin let out a breath as he sat up, towel in hand. This wasn't bad. Only one shot (albeit to the head). And Hiruma hadn't wiped his mouth after the kiss. As far as he could tell, there was no disgust apparent either.

The feel of Hiruma's lips still lingered on Shin's as he too stood up and returned to retrieve his spare towel.

Hiruma walked down the hill to the field and aimed a shot next to Alexon's head to wake the snoozing tight-end. Alexon started awake and looked around blurily.

"Mum? Was 'at you?" He rubbed his eyes with one hand and opened them again to come face to face with his rather pissed off boss.

"Oh. It's you. I'm almost done. This is the last one." He gestured to the equipment strewn on the floor.

"Well, get the f*ck to it. You still have to keep everything back and it's already 8.50. Move your ass."

"Man you're pretty agitated this morning." Alexon said, picking up the cloth and returning to his duty. "Someone kissed you or something?"

A vein became visible on Hiruma's head. "I had breakfast with the F*cking Buttercup."

Alexon's mouth fell open as he stared at his boss, scrubbing the last bit of mud off the equipment. "No way, Dwyane? But I thought I made it clear for him not to bully you. What happened? Are you okay? Need me to go sock him a few times?"

"I'm friggin peachy. Just remember to lock up." Hiruma kicked Alexon one more time before he turned to leave.

"Hey, wait up!" Called Alexon as he started placing the equipment back into the shed. "Today's Sunday! Let's go clubbing tonight!"

Hiruma snorted and walked out of hearing range. The sticky juice still left in his hair was really beginning to bother him.

After making sure that Hiruma was well out of range, Alexon lay down on the warm grass and started snoozing once more. Only after another 20 minutes or so did he jump up and finish returning the equipment and locking the shed.

Sighing as he trudged up the field, Alexon saw a familiar figure jogging towards him.

"Hey, Shin! How's it going?" He smiled cheerily as he waved. Shin was polite enough to nod in his direction and raise his hand in response.

"Hey, Shin." Alexon called as he jogged to catch up with the exchange student. Shin didn't turn to look at him but whatever. Alexon dealt with the silent types by talking anyway. "You free tonight?"

Shin nodded once.

"Great! Let's go clubbing. Yes? Yes. We'll go after dinner!" Alexon did his own monolouge before slowing to a stop and letting Shin continue on.

"Man, he's a hard worker." The bright green-haired man felt his stomach rumble.

"Hmm… What shall I have for breakfast today?"

~-Shiruma for the win-~

"Alright! Ready to go?" Alexon called as he knocked on Shin's door that evening.

Shin stepped out in jeans and a normal shirt. Causing Alexon to gape.

"…You're not ready yet?!"

"…Is this unsuitable?"

"Hell yeah! You can't go like that. It's too… its just wrong! It's a crime to dress codes. A crime to _fashion_! You can keep the jeans, but the shirt, no way. Please tell me you have something better."

Shin looked at what Alexon was wearing. He had a white vest that hung open and a silver knife pendant around his neck. His green hair was gel-ed to the side and if he wasn't wrong, that was glittery eyeshadow he had on.

"No." He finally replied.

"Oh Lord, help me." Alexon made as if to faint. And then stood upright again all beams. "I'll lend you something!"

Shin's face turned weary as he was pulled into Alexon's room down the hall.

The assistant dorm head's room had disco lights and was full of clothes and sketchbooks. Rummaging through a rack of clothing, Alexon pulled out a pink tank top and a black jacket with a fur collar, holding them out to Shin. Shin stared impassively, and Alexon frowned.

"No? But you'd look spicy!" Denying silence was his reply, and Alexon moved to a different rack of clothes. After some more rummaging, he pulled out a rather plain-looking light purple long-sleeve with a folded collar.

"There. You should be fine with this right?"

Shin took the shirt and found that the material was silk. He pulled his common shirt off and got a whistle from Alexon.

"You know what? You should go shirtless."

Shin ignored that statement and pulled on the borrowed shirt, buttoning up all the buttons.

"No no no. Sheesh, didn't anybody teach you how to wear clothes?" Alexon stepped forward, shaking his head. He helped Shin fold up the sleeves a little and un-buttoned the first three buttons before smoothing out the shirt and stepping back.

"Much better." He looked up and down approvingly. "Let's go get the boss."

~-Shiruma for the win-~

"Yo! We're ready to go out here." Alexon knocked on Hiruma's door rythymically with both fists.

The door opened and a big grin spread across Alexon's face. While Shin's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open a little.

"There he is! 'Sex on legs, the Alluring Demon, Hiruma'!"

Hiruma's hair wasn't spiked and it fell freely around his face. His piercings were back and the shirt he was wearing was a plain black but ripped at the sleeves. A metal chain with a skull attatched hung around his neck. He was also wearing silver contacts that went very well with his outfit.

Hiruma shut the door behind him and led the way down the stairs (the other two following him automatically) but not before saying "Close your mouth, you're drooling."

Still Shin didn't, for when Hiruma's back faced him, he could see that the back of his shirt was had gashes torn as well, like a monster had slashed through with its claws, exposing some skin yet teasingly hiding away more.

He only closed his mouth when Alexon tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Just to make sure. You are gay right?" Alexon asked, flipping his hair.

"Yes."

"Great, cause we're going to the most famous gay club in America!"

"But you said you were straight."

"And I am. I go to straight clubs too. But Hiruma won't so sometimes I tag along with him. Besides, I don't really mind some humping and groping from the same gender every now and again. But everything with clothes _on_." Alexon stated clearly, getting into the cab beside Shin since Hiruma took the front seat.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked, looking at her passengers appreciatively.

"Eos." Came Hiruma's reply.

"My, the gay club? It's always the handsome ones." She smiled.

And the cab set off.

Next chapter will be steamy. Should be out by 14th Dec


	5. Baby, You're Mine

The club was huge. And the queue outside was so long that Shin doubted that they would be able to get in before sunrise. After Alexon paid the cab fare, Hiruma walked towards the front of the queue without a care, Alexon behind him and Shin following albeit puzzled.

"My my, if it isn't the Alluring Demon." One bouncer said.

The people behind began whispering at the mentioning of Hiruma's nickname. Some men behind wolf-whistled and shouts of "Save a dance for me!" and "I love you!"s could be heard.

"What's this? Fresh meat?" A second bouncer noted, eyeing Shin. "He with you too?"

"Yup. This is Shin, an exchange student. We wanted to show him around." Alexon replied all smiles.

"Mmm~ He looks pretty tasty. You boys take care he doesn't get eaten."

Shin's face remained impassive at that remark but Alexon laughed in his place.

"I bet you didn't know that Hiruma's a mega VIP here, so we can just waltz to the front!" Alexon whispered. "And look around you! Nobody goes to Eos dressed like you were. Even now you could be considered under dressed!"

"You should come more often, Hiruma. There are people that come here every night just to see you." The first bouncer chided, earning a raised eyebrow from Hiruma.

With that, the door was opened, allowing the VIPs in and leaving those outside even more desperate to get in.

Hiruma walked in with an air about him, deciding to get a drink at a bar first. With each step he took, more and more eyes turned to him. Most with recognition, others with held breaths and wide eyes.

Shin too could empathise with those unfamiliar with Hiruma for this was a whole new side to the demon that he had never known. He and Alexon both took a seat on each side of Hiruma as he ordered for all three of them.

Sliding a glass over to Shin, he grinned. "Welcome to America. Welcome to Eos, Newbie." And gulped his own glass down.

Shin accepted the drink with thanks and gulped it down as well. Even if he had attempted to pay, Hiruma would probably "not hear him". The boys on the dance floor had finally turned away from Hiruma and company, attention back on their partner(s) and continued dancing with more focus.

"Hey, Sex-on-legs!" A man came over from one of the tables to greet the group. Or just Hiruma. "Boys, look who's here!"

The newcomer turned to the left. "And sparky green too!"

"Yo, Riley." Alexon chimed as he fist-bumped the man while Hiruma just nodded.

"I see you brought a friend with you?" The one known as Riley noticed Shin sitting quietly next to Hiurma and a little closer than the demon would normally allow.

Shin nodded in turn and introduced himself.

"Well now, you're handsome, muscular and polite. You'll land a hit in no time." Riley slapped him on the back. "Hey, Hiruma. There are tons of boys watching you on the dancefloor. You haven't been here in a while. Go play with them."

Just as Riley had said, there were dancers on the floor who kept their eyes on him and two more across the bar giving Alexon and Hiruma "the look".

Hiruma flipped Riley the middle finger and ordered another round. Riley merely shrugged and went back to his group. Only after three more glasses did Hiruma finally stand up and slink to the dance floor just as the song changed into "Sexy Chick" by David Guetta.

Down the steps Hiruma went, moving slowly down into the middle of the dance floor as the crowd parted for him.

"Watch this. You'll never believe what Hiruma can do." Alexon who had shifted next to Shin grinned. But Shin, who was transfixed on Hiruma appeared to not have heard him.

_Yes I can see her_

_Cause every girl here wanna be her_

_Oh she's a diva_

_I feel the same and I wanna meet her_

Hiruma began dancing to the music, reminding the whole club how he got his name. Shin watched wordlessly as Hiruma swayed to the beat and tossed his head backwards.

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before_

_Nothing you can compare to your neighbourhood_

_I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl_

_Without being disrespectful_

Hiruma pulled a solo as he did a series of complex movements that required quite an amount of skill before dropping low and rising up in an extremely sensual manner.

_The way that booty movin I can't take no more_

_Have to stop what I'm doing so I can pull her close_

_I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl_

_Without being disrespectful_

Shin's breath caught in his throat as he saw a man approach Hiruma from behind, coming to dance with him. His hand clenched into a fist as he saw another in front of Hiruma.

The men danced in sync with Hiruma, closing in on the lithe man. The one in front brought his face very close to Hiruma's but didn't touch and the one behind placed his hands on Hiruma's hips, hot breath on his neck.

"Rules with the demon: No teeth. No tongue. No lips. Sounds simple but it isn't." Alexon gave Shin and introduction which he took in with a little relief.

But that all disappeared when the gap between Hiruma and the strangers closed.

Even with such limited space, Hiruma's lithe body moved sensually, rubbing against the two males dancing with him. Other people watched with apparent envy as they found other partners to dance with.

Alexon was invited to dance by a tall blonde with a cliché offering of his hand and a head tilt towards the dance floor. Alexon had accepted and Shin declined getting pulled down with them.

_Damn, it's a sexy chick_

With the dim but colourful club lights passing over him, Hiruma looked breath-taking. Sandwiched between two muscular men with his head thrown back on the shoulder of the one behind, the one in front wouldn't have been able to resist placing his mouth on that neck if he had not had the experience to deal with temptation. But if Hiruma made a single moan or gasp, there was no doubt he was going to lose it.

However at the display of the man lowering his head to Hiruma's neck and arms snaking to his chest and moving slowly down. Shin was the one who lost it. He stood up abruptly, startling the stranger next to him and made his way to the dance floor.

With his eyes closed and his rythym not faltering, Hiruma smirked knowingly.

The man infront of Hiruma was having a pleasurably torturous time before Shin gripped him by the shoulder and pushed him aside. He wasted no time in wrenching the arms of the man behind Hiruma off and pulling his senior away, deaf to the complaints and curses that came from the two. Again Hiruma leaves with a teasing grin that silences the two as he is led off by Shin to a more secluded corner of the dance floor.

"My, aren't you jealous?" Hiruma questioned, his head tilted slightly and showing his teeth.

"I was merely keeping what's mine away from others." Shin hadn't yet let go of Hiruma's arm and that statement seemed to disturb him.

"Ho. Since when was I yours?" He yanked his hand from Shin's grip. He was getting the feeling of déjà vu.

"Perhaps not yet. But you will find that I will persist tirelessly until it is so."

Hiruma scoffed and tossed his head. "Sexy Chick" had ended and now the deep base of "Fever" by Adam Lambert was beginning to thump through the speakers.

Hiruma restarted the swaying of his body as he looked at Shin.

"You think you got the balls to dance?" Hiruma placed a hand on Shin's shoulder, feeling the solid muscle underneath.

"Actually, I prefer not to. I'm not one to dance."

"Pity. I'll have to find someone else then."

Shin's answer to that was his hands firmly gripping Hiruma's hand and stepping closer to the demon. "Please excuse me, for I have never danced before."

The inner Hiruma laughed out loud at the reaction while the outer one held a wide grin. "We'll see how terrible you are."

_There he goes, my baby walks so slow_

_Sexual tic-tac-toe, Yeah I know we both know_

_It isn't time, no._

_But would you be m-mine_

Shin was rather awkward with dancing. He sort of shuffled uncertainly and left his hands by his sides awkwardly, not knowing what to do with them. In contrast to Hiruma who was moving with ease hands always seeming to be in the right place at the right time.

Staring at Shin who was so unfamiliar with the whole thing Hiruma openly mocked the linebacker at his lack of skill. Shin had merely shrugged in reply but was taken by surprise when Hiruma took hold of his hands and placed them on his hips.

"This should help a great deal."

The usually stoic man didn't know whether it helped of made it much more difficult. With his hands on Hiruma's hips, it was definitely easier for him to move in sync with the man. But it was also much more distracting feeling the quarterback writhe underneath his fingers.

He watched Hiruma's face as he danced. The guy was even more beatiful up close. Catching threathening movement behind Hiruma as another man wanted to join in the fun, Shin growled low and pulled Hiruma closer so they were almost chest to chest, his hands left Hiruma's hips and circled possesively round his back, staring hard at the other man and sending a clear message that he wasn't welcome.

The stranger seemed rather put out but left anyway, whoever fought was kicked out off the club. (Except for the VVIPs of course)

_There it goes, you stole my so and so_

_Cause sweetheart no-no-nobody a kno-kno-knows me_

_Or can find_

_Time to be m-mine, mine_

With a sinister smirk, Hiruma closed what little of the gap remained between them in a frontal body wave, causing Shin's breath to catch in his throat. Now as they danced, Shin felt every movement from Hiruma's body. The curve of his chest that pressed harder into his, the sway of his hips that he felt now through his groin. Hiruma's arms that were now over his shoulders and fingers tracing his hair line at the back made him shudder. And his face, was so impossibly close. Hiruma's eyes were staring straight into his, they were only inches away such that Shin could feel his breath on his lips. It was little wonder how Shin's brain went into overload.

Remembering that Hiruma seemingly allowed this to everyone that he danced with, Shin came back to earth with a deep frown, causing a question to appear in Hiruma's eyes.

"You let anyone do this with you." He mummured, moving his hand up to clutch at Hiruma's hair. "Only I can do _this."_

He crashed their lips together briefly before pulling back very slightly, lips still hovering in the red zone.

"This time, it's not a surprise." He whispered, before kissing him again.

_Oh baby, lights on but your mum's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone, hey_

_With this fever, fever, yeah_

_My one and own, I wanna get you alone_

_Give you a fever, fever, yeah!_

It was nothing like their first kiss, Shin had already passed that stage. He was now effectively devouring Hiruma's mouth, years of pent up sexual tension finally beginning to seep out. Shin clutched the soft hair he held as he pressed closer still, his other hand travelling up a gash in Hiruma's shirt to feel the bare skin of his back.

Hiruma had opened his mouth willingly and arched his back from the warm touch, accurately grinding into Shin's arousal. Shin made an extravagant show of biting the demon's lower lip before licking it over and resuming the kiss.

Due to their proximity, Shin could also feel Hiruma's arousal and he let out a growl that vibrated through the kiss, Hiruma responding with a deep moan of his own.

"Holy." Riley whispered to his friends as they watched. "Lips, teeth and tongue. Yet Hiruma hasn't dished out any damage. This kid must be something."

At that moment, Alexon stopped by sweaty from dancing and with a hickey of his own. "Yeah? I think he's the one Hiruma mentioned in his first year."

Both men looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing.

_Baby you're mine._

_Mine._

_You're mine._

Finally breaking apart, both men were panting, bodies still pressed together as their foreheads touched.

Taking a calming breath, Shin tilted Hiruma's head up, exposing his neck. He kissed a trail up from Hiruma's collarbones, stopping at the centre where he took a light bite on his jugular before continuing up. He came to the place where neck met jaw and bit down hard, getting a one part angry two parts pleasured growl from Hiruma, and sucked on it till it left a dark mark.

Giving a long lick from the fresh hickey to Hiruma's ear, he kissed it before whispering lowly.

"You're mine."


	6. And the School Bell Rings

Sorry, I was on a really long holiday in Germany and I only just came back. The waiting time between chapters might grow a little longer now that the holidays are over, but I'll try to update within 2-3weeks.

~-Shiruma for the win-~

His watch beeped seven and continued beeping three more times before Shin pressed a button to silence it. He had his first class at 9am today and it wouldn't do to be late. Moving about his morning routine he propelled his leg upwards and did 350 one-hand-stand pushups with each arm along with another 400 situps before going to wash up and shower.

They didn't get back late last night. It was only a little past one when they returned to the campus and went to their rooms. Shin being sleep conscious went to bed straight after showering. Lack of sleep was unhealthy and made you less attentive.

He stepped out of his room at 7:30 and gazed at the door opposite. Should he knock? Hiruma had kissed him back the previous night, but once the song ended, he acted as if nothing happened. They went back shortly after without much said, disregarding Alexon's claims of "Ha. I totally knew it!" and laughter as well as his "blessings for an everlasting love".

Only when Hiruma reveal a shaver did Alexon whip his hands to his hair with the speed of life and shut up. He squeezed as close to his side as the cab as possible, eyeing the tool that promised shame, agony and affliction wearily even after it disappeared back into Hiruma's magic pocket.

Shin ended up walking down the stairs to breakfast by himself, since Alexon mentioned that he didn't have class till 3 and probably wasn't waking up anytime soon.

~-Shiruma for the win-~

Wandering to the building where Law lectures were held, Shin had to ask the people he saw around the building where his class was. Since it was only 8:00, there weren't many students around and unfortunately for him, some directions he received were wrong and was saved by a student who heading to the same class.

"So you're the exchange student? Well, I hope you enjoy your time here. And just a warning, keep away from the guy called Dwyane. He's a thickheaded bully. You might want to stay away from Hiruma too, even though he's from Japan like you. Word has it, he's gay, in case you don't swing well there and he's pretty much the antisocial-don't-get-in-my-way type. But seriously, more than Dwyane, don't pick a fight with Hiruma."

"Are there often fights?"

"Well, once in a while Dwayne and his gang would try to rile him up, but Hiruma never did anything because the professor always comes in and stops it. But if you asked me, the one the profesor was saving is Dwayne. Trust me on this one."

By the time they reached the class it was aroung 8:30 and there were already a few people in the back of the class laughing together and some more occupying the front benches, quietly reading their books. Hiruma was in the centre of the 3rd row with his laptop open and headphones around his neck, thrumming his fingers on the wooden table while he stared at the screen.

"Yo, Taylor! Get up here!" The group from the top beckoned to the helpful classmate.

"Coming." He called back. "Would you like to sit with us?" He invited Shin with a smile.

"No, that's alright. I'll be sitting in the centre of the 3rd row. Thank you for your help." Shin declined.

Looking up to where Shin had mentioned, Taylor's mouth fell open. "That's Hiruma. You _sure_ you wanna sit there?"

"Yes."

"Well. . . okay. . . but be careful. He'll probably chase you off." Taylor chuckled. "What's your name again?"

"Shin Seijuuro."

"Nice to meet you, Shin." They shook hands and Taylor ran up to his friends and Shin calmly made his way to where Hiruma sat, seemingly oblivious that he had entered the room at all.

"Hey, Taylor who was that guy with you? He's hot! Is he new? Why didn't you bring him over here." A girl asked, glancing at Shin over and over again.

"Shush. We were gonna talk about something else! Taylor, did you notice that hickey on Hiruma? He never had came back with a hickey before! Do you think someone finally landed him?" Another girl asked, eyes gleaming and waiting for gossip.

"Haha, his name is Shin. He's an exchange student and will be here for two months. I did offer him to come and sit with us, but… look where he's going now." Taylor and his gang turned to watch Shin as he got to the 3rd row and started moving towards the center.

"No!" the first girl gasped. "He's gay?"

"Did you tell him about Hiruma?" A guy asked.

"Yeah I did. Oh well." Taylor shrugged.

Shin came up next to the dark-haired man and bowed his head. "Good morning, Hiruma-san."

His reply was a grunt and a dismissive wave of Hiruma's hand.

Smiling to himself, Shin sat down next to Hiruma and made himself comfortable. T he kiss mark he left was dark such that even under the shadow of Hiruma's chin, it was still clearly visible. He took out a notebook and a pen as he folded his arms on the table, waititing for class to start. All the while enjoying the presence of his loved one beside him.

"Looks like he's staying there. You owe me five bucks."

The first girl humphed dejectedly and handed the cash over. "It's always the handsome ones."

"Excuse you." The first guy said, sweeping his hair back from his face.

The girl looked at her friend for a moment and sighed, repeating the same sentence.

The peace of the class was broken by the door slamming open as Dwyane and his croons stepped in. There were mutters of disapproval from those infront that were distracted from their studying.

The big bully walked in with a cast on his arm. His friends came in behind him with bandages and plasters in different areas. Dwayne pinpointed Hiruma at his usual spot and growled. His gaze then shifted to the one that injured him and he backed off a bit.

However, seeing all eyes on him, Dwyane needed to do something so he walked up to the pair and banged one hand on the table.

"You roughed me up a little last time, fags. I'm gonna do you in good."

There was comical silence as Shin stared at him and Hiruma seemed to be ignoring him entirely.

Irritated at the situation, Dwayne slammed Hiruma's laptop shut, almost catching Hiruma's fingers if he hadn't pulled them out in time.

Shin made to stand but Hiruma placed a hand on his knee.

"Poor little buttercup got bruised and broken after he flipped a chair. Didn't pick it up either. Such bad manners. Whatever is he going to do now? Flip the table?" Hiruma tsked haughtily.

"Watch it." Dwyane growled.

But at that moment, the door opened and Professor Justide stepped in.

"Saved again, fag. Wait till I catch you all alone." Dwyane bared his teeth before he left.

Order resumed and class started. Hiruma reopened his laptop.

"Is it damaged?" Shin asked looking for any dents on the machine.

"No. These babies are harder than you think." Hiruma grinned.

~-Shiruma for the win-~

So sorry if it was sorta boring. The next chapter should be more interesting.


	7. Something So Simple

It had been eleven days since he came to America for the exchange. He was training as seriously as ever and he had just returned to the dorm and showered after playing his first football game against an american team.

Towel draped over his bare shoulder to keep the still slightly damp hair from touching his skin, he heard a knock on his door. Shin hung the towel on the heater to dry before he pulling on a shirt and opening the door.

"Hey." Alexon greeted. "How's it going?" Shin blinked as he waited to hear the purpose of Alexon's visit.

"Great game today. You ran so fast on the field and took down men larger than you were! No wonder the boss wanted you on the team. You fit in all his smartass plays perfectly."

"No. I have a long way to go. The team we played against was not strong. The members were insufficiently trained."

"Too modest. The team wasn't that bad, but you were fantastic and the boss was as evil as always. It was funny how the coach on the opponent's team let you play because he thought you would get creamed. Totally should have seen his face when you did your trident-spear thing on their quarterback. I'm sorry I missed being on the field with you guys." Alexon sighed. He had twisted his ankle two days before and got three earfuls from Hiruma and his gun.

It was true that the game wasn't too hard for Shin as it was against a no name team and he was following the ingenious strategies of Hiruma. But because of the replacement for Alexon was slightly less skilled and less built, Shin had to make up for one fumble and the blocks. Hiruma had easily outwitted the coach of the opposing team and fired three bullets at the pitiful tight end after the game for the fumbled ball. Needless to say, they won of course.

"I hope you recover soon." Shin said sincerely.

"Haha. Yeah, it should be fine in a few days. No big…. About the classes that you missed today, some guy called Taylor in your lecture helped to take handouts for you and the boss." Alexon handed the few sheets of paper over. "Would you mind passing the boss his? I think he's still pissed off at me for missing the game." He rubbed the back of his head while grinning sheepishly. "It would be fine for you, right? I mean you two sorta got a thing going on." Alexon winked.

"What do you mean?" Shin asked.

"Oh, come on. It's obvious that the both of you are totally attracted to each other." The bright green hair of Alexon shifted as he leaned his head to the side. "If the night at Eos wasn't enough proof, Taylor told me how close you two were in class and when we eat together, you both practically have the word 'couple' floating over your heads." Alexon teased.

Shin took in what he was hearing and went into thought. Was it true? He sits next to Hiruma everytime now, but when he's too close, Hiruma always yells at him to "give him his f*cking space". Could it be that it wasn't his imagination that each time it happened, he was allowed to sit closer than before? Even when their hands of legs occasionally brushed, Hiruma doesn't make to move away.

"You doubt his _love_ for you?" Alexon laughed. "You should know by now. Hiruma lets you stand the closest to him, doesn't move away from you even the tinniest bit and even lets you sleep on him!"

Shin's eyes widened considerably at the last point. 'What?'

"Didn't you know? It was the night when we went out for dinner and the waiter brought you a large beer when he mistook your order. Then you being the nice guy just drank it anyway and then promptly passed out on the boss's shoulder." Shin's mouth was slightly open now. He did remember the beer but after that all he remembered was Alexon shaking awake and asking for his room key.

"Oh, it was really cute. Practically a miracle. He would have pushed you off and wouldn't even watch you flop to the floor if you had been anyone else, but no! he let you stay there! Even if he did dump you on me to carry you back. It's true that love overpowers everything! And in exchange for this info, you are going to pass this to the boss now. Thank you, you're welcome, and see you tomorrow." With a salute and a sway of his hips that was all Alexon, the man with the most swag left to his own room.

Running the story through his brain again as he filed his set of notes away, Shin couldn't deny the happy feeling bubbling inside and a small smile graced his lips. Maybe he wasnt as far away as he thought.

Crossing the short hallway seperating their rooms, Shin knocked twice on Hiruma's door. There was an audible click of the lock, but the door didn't open. The linebacker silently wondered if he had just been locked out.

"Are you going to come in or stand out there and grow flowers?"

Taking that as permission to enter, Shin opened the door quietly. "Pardon the intrusion."

Hiruma was seated at his desk, near the bed, apparently busy with something as could be heard from the rustling of paper and scratching of his pen as it whizzed over the white sheets.

"Taylor helped us to take the handouts from the class we missed today. This is yours." Walking over to where Hiruma was sitting, he offered the stack of notes.

After he finished writing and sketching a review of that day's game, Hiruma filed the loose papers away before wordlessly taking the ones Shin offered. Leaning back into the chair, his eyes skimmed over the content, taking about two minutes to go through all five pages before throwing it with micro accuracy at the recycling bin beside the door.

Shin who had taken the two minutes to drag up a spare chair and watch Hiruma flip through the notes was stunned when he immediately tossed it away after glancing over it once. The ex-blonde had already turned on his laptop and proceeded to plan out their next training.

"You don't need the handouts?" Shin asked in a low voice.

"Memorised." Hiruma replied shortly, leaving Shin to blink in amazement.

The next few minutes passed in tranquil silence as Hiruma worked. Shin had gotten over the wonder of how Hiruma's brain was able to process five pages of information and commit it to memory in a mere two minutes, and accompanied the ex-blonde as he worked.

Now that he was close, Shin could smell a clean and slightly minty scent coming from Hiruma. Their chairs were already pressed up against each other, but Shin wanted to be closer still.

Almost unconsciously, he slowly shifted to the left. And in a tingling moment, their shoulders touched.

Hiruma made no sign to indicate that he noticed Shin had moved at all. But knowing him, he would habe already predicted this scenario as a possibility from when Shin entered his room.

Sensing no resistance, Shin leaned a little closer still, getting more contact with Hiruma's side while making sure not to hinder his typing.

Feeling at ease, Shin also leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes.


	8. More Baffling than a Movie can Dream

This is Achieven University's magnificent library. Standing three storeys high, it contains over a thousand and one hundred books of all kinds. There is a lift near the entrance to your right and this colourful spiral staircase leads all the way up to the top floor. Students and teachers can always be found in the library at any hour doing research or studies or just loitering around. And if you go to the third floor and look to the far left, you'll see Shin Seijuuro at our social section, apparently browsing through one of our more popular books titled "Courting".

Shin flipped a page as he read on. Brows furrowing in slight frustration, he finally closed the book. It wasn't helping him much. Not _that _surprising considering that the tips in the book were meant to charm girls. Roses, jewelry, tying her shoelaces. Shin just couldn't understand the last one.

Placing the book back on the shelf, he left the library. Looks like he was on his own. Striding past the shelves, he failed to notice Hiruma standing discreetly behind a nearby pillar, blowing his sugar-free gum in silence.

Stepping out from the snugly heated library into the chilled Sunday evening breeze outside, Shin jogged back to the dorm. It was around 5pm and he had about an hour left to prepare.

Sixty minutes later, Hiruma heard a now familiar knock on his door. Opening it, he came face to face with the perfect player standing outside. The demonic one raised an eyebrow; silent language for 'state your business'.

"Would you go out with me for dinner?" Shin asked casually, but the meaning behind still crystal clear. And in case it wasn't he held out two movie tickets. "And a movie." He'd have to thank Alexon for helping him get them again.

The ex-blonde seemed to analyse him for a moment before he grabbed his coat and shut the door behind him. "You're paying."

The corners of Shin's lips raised slightly. "Of course."

~-Shiruma for the win-~

Their dinner was as normal as it could be for two handsome guys eating in a diner. A few stares, a few blushes, maybe a whisper here and there. But they were mostly left to their own business. There weren't many words exchanged between the two. To anybody who looked, they would have merely seen two friends having a meal together. It was that uneventful. But the silence was comfortable and Shin loved it anyway.

It was in the movie theatre that things got eventful.

It was a psychological movie about a group of six people that have been dragged into a sick game where there is one murderer among them that would kill them all if the rest don't find out who it is. It was a movie that interested both of them. Well, it interested Hiruma for a while until he had figured out the most probable outcome and was predicting who the next victim would be. Watching himself getting proven right got a little boring after the third person died.

Looking for something else to occupy him, his eyes rested on his offeror. Shin was watching the movie with growing interest. It was about three quarters through the show and more than half the group was dead. He too had had his own assumptions on who the murderer was, but that person was just killed so now he was stumped. The exchange student started when he heard a low voice next to his ear.

"Let me guess. The guy you thought was the murderer just died." Hiruma whispered.

Shin nodded keeping his eyes on the screen as the last three people wandered around fearfully.

Hiruma laughed and leaned a little closer. "Do you want me to tell you who the next victim will be?"

"No, it's fine. I'm sure that you're right and I would like to watch and find out." Shin whispered back. And suddenly there were shrieks beside them as three girls seated next to Shin stared wide eyed at the screen. The survivors had just managed to unlock a door and one of them tripped over a severed arm.

Two of three of the frightened girls grabbed at each other for comfort. The third one having no one to grab onto, latched herslf to the next nearest person. Who, unfortunately, was Shin.

The girl seemed close to tears as she gripped Shin's arm, her nails digging into him slightly. Being perfectly honest, it bothered Shin very much. But he had enough heart to decide to wait a moment for the girl to recollect herself instead of requesting for her to let go immediately. Hiruma however had no qualms about expressing his distaste.

Standing up from his seat, but being considerate enough to keep low, he made the short distance over to the girl.

"Get off my date."

The girl looked up at Hiruma, rather disoriented before comprehending what he said (hissed). She looked down at the arm she unconsciously held and then up at the man whom owned said arm before letting go hurriedly and whispering numerous apologies. The girl was now blushing furiously and had already forgotten her previous scare when her brain finally registered that she was sitting right next to a pretty-damn-handsome gay couple.

Hiruma grunted at her apology before seating himself down between Shin's legs and leaning back onto his chest, a very pleasant shock for the linebacker.

Shin was utterly bewildered and had every right to be. For Hiruma to have been bothered enough to step up and show it as well as his bold action of sitting on him right now was much more baffling than the movie would even dream to be.

"Make some space." Hiruma mouthed as he fidgeted to get himself comfortable. Shin complied by scooting backwards into his seat and giving Hiruma more room between his legs.

Once Hiruma had stopped shifting and had his head resting on Shin's right shoulder, Shin wrapped his arms loosely around Hiruma's waist and rested his chin on his left shoulder. Hiruma grunted again but didn't move.

The three girls were now all staring at them with wide-eyed wonder until the one nearest to Shin (who apparently had the most sense) asked them to shut up and watch the damn movie.

For the last twenty minutes, Shin only half concentrated on the movie, following the plot without predicting ahead. Most of his attention was on the man he held against him. His even breathing and his pale skin. His lithe form and warm body. Shin wanted so much to ask 'why?' even though there seemed to be only one possible answer. Tightening his arms slightly and pulling Hiruma that much closer, he felt blissful.

Shin would cherish this moment as one of the most precious.


	9. What They've Waited For

Just slightly past 11pm on a Thursday night, Hiruma was bent over his desk, completing his assignment. He wrote without pause as the points and data came easily into his head. This assignment was to be turned in during class the next day, and as an explaination for why Hiruma was doing it, it was not because he is a good student, but because he is the _best_ student. Flipping the paper over, his hand worked consistently. Nothing he does would ever be slipshod. If he was going to do it, he'd make sure it was an A-star piece.

After one solid hour, he let the pen roll from his hand and leaned back into his chair, stretching luxuriously. His ear twitched as he heard the door opposite open and close and footsteps approaching his door. His phone began beeping softly and he reached for it. Opening it, he saw the view from the camera he stuck outside his room. And as he suspected, the certain someone was standing outside his door and carrying something 'suspiscious'.

*Knock knock*

Standing up, he unlocked the door and settled back into his chair as Shin came in.

"Pardon the intrusion." Shin mummured, pulling an extra chair over.

"So why is a rooster like you awake at this time of night?" Hiruma asked, crossing his legs.

"For this." Shin said, holding up the opaque box he held before placing it on the table. Opening it, he revealed a small cake. It was a vanilla cake with candles already on it. In blue icing, it read: Happy Birthday, Hiruma Youichi.

Hiruma's eyes grew just the tinniest bit wider with shock. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you do." Shin answered, withdrawing a box of matches from his pants pocket and lit one.

"How would you know." Hiruma huffed, maintaining his composure.

"I met your father in Japan." Shin began lighting the candles on the cake. "Well, actually he met me because I had no idea what your father looked like. He called out to me when I was on my jogging route. I never knew that I'd been jogging past your house all those times."

Hiruma closed his eyes, resigned. It was just like his father to talk to his 'friends'. "Tell anyone and you're dead."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I respect your secrets. And I like being the only one who knows." He smiled, before he started to sing.

Hiruma stared at him bewilderedly as Shin sang. He wanted to face-table, cover the guy's mouth with his hand, or just shoot him. Was the idiot really singing 'Happy Birthday' to _him_?

"Make a wish and blow out the candles." Shin said when he finally finished. Hiruma was still looking at him disbelievingly, but there was undoubtedly a light shade of red brushing over his cheeks. There seemed to be a butterfly at the place where Shin's heart was supposed to be as it fluttered so. He wanted to assume that he was special if he could make Hiruma show a face like that.

Hiruma mentally cursed when his cheeks felt warm. Using his willpower, he had pushed it down as much as he could. But for some ridiculous reason, he couldn't suppress it completely. Not when this guy was with him.

How many years had it been since he celebrated his birthday? It must have stopped more than ten years ago. And here he was thinking that he'd never celebrate it again.

"Tch." He blew out the candles in a single breath and began plucking them out of the cake, placing them on the avaiable space of the open box. In the mean time, Shin had taken out the plates and a knife he had gotten from the kitchen in his own room.

Handing the knife to Hiruma, he nodded encouragingly when Hiruma gave him the 'seriously?' look.

Rolling his eyes, Hiruma went with it, cutting the cake in to two.

Hiruma ate his slice of cake wordlessly, as if he didn't know what to make of the whole scenario.

"Do you like it?" Shin asked.

"Too sweet." Was the honest response.

He chuckled lightly. "I'll be sure to make it less sweet next time."

Hiruma looked from the cake to Shin. How did he…? "…. If anything drops in my room, you're cleaning it."

Shin shrugged, swallowing the last mouthful of his cake. He took Hiruma's plate as well as he brought them to the dormhead's kitchen to wash.

When he returned. He reached into his pocket again, he pulled out a poorly wrapped gift.

"I'm sorry that I am terrible at wrapping. Please feel free to open it now."

"I don't need a present. I can buy anything I need."

"Even so, it is always nice to receive something on your birthday." Shin argued, pushing the present into Hiruma's hands insistently.

Staring at the small package in his hand, Hiruma felt warm. Tearing the wrapping paper aside to reveal a army-themed cloth sports band. 'It was a surprisingly thoughtful gift, at least he could and would use it.' Hiruma thought as he slipped it on. The light weight was comfortable on his wrist and the material felt warm, just like the rest of him was beginning to feel.

Looking back to Shin, he found that the linebacker was watching him intently.

Hiruma let a rare smile touch his lips.

Shin saw the usually cunning eyes seem to seep away into something much softer. He saw the edge of his lips pull up just the slightest bit in a genuine smile. And that was all it took for his butterfly heart to squeeze.

Shin stood up from his chair, brushing his hand against Hiruma's as he did so. "I'm glad that you like the present. I'll be returning to my room now."

As he headed for the door, Shin heard a the rustling of paper as it hit the floor. He turned to see Hiruma's assignment on the floor and said person staring at him indifferently.

Shin walked the few steps back and picked up the small stack of paper, placing it on the table. As he turned back to the door again, he heard the sound of cloth slipping and falling to the ground. He looked back to see Hiruma's coat that had slid off his chair and was now lying in a heap. Picking it up once again, he turned to the door. And this time, he heard a high pitched click of a pen as it made contact with the floor.

For the third time, he picked it up and placed it softly on the table. But instead of heading for the door again, he stepped closer to Hiruma. The man was looking at him like he had no involvement with why Shin was still in the room.

Shin placed a hand on Hiruma's, the one with the wristband, testing grounds, before proceeding to slowly curl his fingers around it. His other hand then came up to rest on Hiruma's opposite shoulder, giving himself leverage.

Shin waited patiently as Hiruma tilted his head up to lock eyes with Shin.

Slowly, he moved in. Steadily decreasing the space between them. Shin gazed at the face of the man he fell for. Saw the ever present fire burning behind those intelligent, green eyes. Nearer and nearer he drew, before their eyes drifted shut simultaneosly. Shin paused just a few millimetres from his lips.

"I love you." he whispered, breath ghosting over Hiruma's lips before he closed the remaining distance and gave them both what they were waiting for.

Next chapter is the last


	10. The Beginning of Eternity

Hiruma opened his eyes just in time to see the first rays of dawn shine through his window, something he wasn't accustomed to until just last week. Some rooster just loved to see the night sky and the sunrise. He didn't see the point. Drawn curtains always made him more comfortable than ones that were thrown wide open.

Stirring a little more, he felt a now familiar restriction of arms that found their way around him every night since two weeks ago. The warm chest against his back was rising and falling deeply. The face pressed against the back of his neck was exhaling warm air onto his skin. These were all foreign things that he had, disturbingly quickly, got used to in the mornings. However today would be the last day for a long time, and that thought made the comfortable morning turn just the slightest bit cold.

Warm lips pressed against the base of his neck as his companion woke as well. Hiruma groaned as he began to attempt to roll away from the arms that bound him. Shin let out a small grunt as he tightened his hold on his 'captive', effectively sealing off any possible escape.

"A while longer." Shin mummured next to Hiruma's ear. He also knew that it would be a long time before he would be able to do this again.

In his time in America, the two months had flown by. The new friends he made, the lectures that he attended, the new environment and most importantly, the time spent with the one he treasured.

He was to leave this evening, and a pang went through his chest as he imagined the next few years without Hiruma.

Noticing the change in the mood, Hiruma twisted around with a little effort so that he was now facing Shin. Since when did the monster turn into such a baby?

Green eyes met dark black ones and Shin broke into a smile. Only he knew the warmer green that would show when the hard exterior of those eyes were discarded. He was being ridiculous. Hiruma would be with him for the rest of forever. He was the happiest man alive.

Hiruma looked at him with half-lidded eyes that could pass for a lazy gaze, but Shin knew better. Hiruma was _always _conscious of his surroundings. Rolling them both over, Shin was now lying comfortably on top of Hiruma, hand venturing up to daringly thread through his hair. He could feel Hiruma's slightly annoyed huff as his hand was pulled away.

"Get off me. You're heavy."

Propping himself up on his elbows, Shin watched as Hiruma's lips quirked the slightest bit and his eyes followed his, always, always, meeting him gaze for gaze.

In a swift movement, he was flipped over and Hiruma was already walking to his private bathroom.

~-Shiruma for the win-~

The ride in Hiruma's car to the airport was quiet if you didn't include Alexon alternating between joyous chatter and sorrowful sobs.

"We had a great time together!" He would say, only to sniff sadly after. "Do you really have to go?"

Shin would then give a nod and the dramatic green-haired boy would made a big show of being devastated by collapsing on his shoulder and bawling.

However, as foolish as he portrays himself to be, Alexon had good sense. Once they were at the departure gate, he rubbed his eyes and insisted on going back to the car first before he literally cried his eyes out. Turning back one last time, he gave a sunny smile to Shin and waved his farewell before leaving the two alone.

As they stood facing each other, Shin couldn't help but remember a song he heard a long time ago, and it played through his head now, connoting his thought exactly.

_When will I see your face again?_

For the umptieth time, Shin studied the features of his beloved. The way the light illuminated his face and reflected off his skin. His sharp nose and slightly pointed ears. The dark hair that fell over his face in the most natural way. And the bright emerald eyes that gleamed and practically always trapped him in their depts.

_When will you touch my life again?_

He wondered when he would next see Hiruma. When the ex-blonde enigma would appear before him again.

_When will I breathe you in again?_

His thoughts went to the morning. How complete he felt with Hiruma pressed against him. How blissful it was to wake up with Hiruma next to him, the sun streaming in and casting soft shadows across his skin. The smell of something that was uniquely him and the warmth that they both shared under the covers.

_I think I love you… Will I see your face again?_

Shin exhaled in surprise as he felt warm lips press against his own. His arms had automatically wound around Hiruma and pulled him closer. For three seconds, they remained. Hiruma's hand in his hair and on his shoulder. His hands on the small of his back and the base of his neck.

It was a farewell and a silent promise, even a little bit of a threat as he felt Hiruma's teeth sink lightly into his lower lip.

Well, this settles his concerns. Even if Hiruma didn't find him again, _he_ would overturn the world to possess him again.

They broke apart, ignoring the stares they received. Maintaining eye contact for a few more seconds, Hiruma turned and left, raising his hand in a wave.

~-Shiruma for the win-~

Two years had passed since Shin returned to Japan.

His days went on as per normal. He studied seriously and trained with vigour. But each day as he walked back to his apartment, he felt… empty in a sense.

Walking up the stairs to his floor, he stopped short as he turned the corner. The emptiness in him steadily began filling up with a mixture of peace and happiness. There, infront of his door stood the person he had been missing for two years. Hair still black and piercings on, the demon was as easy on the eyes as ever.

Noticing Shin's presence, Hiruma turned to face him, raising his hand and crooking his finger.

_Come here._

It was a blur as Shin was on him in light speed.

And that was the beginning of the rest of their lives.


End file.
